Never Cared
by alwaysdisney
Summary: Two years after the events of "Frozen", a wedding invitation is sent to the Southern Isles. How will a certain redhead prince react?


**Never Cared**

 **A/N: I did some changes because there were many mistakes. I hope you like it!**

* * *

Hans was walking out of the horse stables, covered in dirt. It was the last day of his punishment. He stared at the horses as he was leaving.

Finally! No more cleaning horse minour...

Yet a side of him was sad. No, not about the cleaning part..It was just that..he prefered the horse's company a lot more than his family's. The horses were silent. They never mocked him, never laughed at his failures.

Failures...That reminded him.

He had to start planning a revenge. He wouldn't let Anna and Elsa humiliate him the way they did. He would come back and take over Arendelle's throne with the easy or the hard way.

He hated the two sisters. It was their fault that he wasn't king now. Their fault that he wasn't someone who desrved to be respected and loved.

 _Anna had respected and loved you.._

A little voice from deep inside told him. He simply ignored it.

He didn't care about Anna. No...he never did.

At least that was what he kept reapeating to himself for the past two years.

* * *

At the dinner, nobody talked. The redhead prince would stare sometimes at his father but the king seemed to be thinking.

His older brother seemed to have noticed it and grabbed his father's hand. The king smiled at his son and nodded. He then hesitantly started eating.

He was like that ever since past year that their mother died. She had a heart attack and all brothers said that it was Hans' fault. And maybe it was..

Suddenly a servant came and brought a letter to the king. He thanked him and as soon as he saw the letter, he froze and then looked at Hans.

"What is it father?" Edward asked.

"It's...It's from Arendelle."

They all turned to look at Hans who was eating like an insensitive pig.

"Oh great! What did you do this time?!" One of the brothers shouted and looked angrily at Hans.

Hans frowned.

"Just because a letter comes from Arendelle, doesn't mean-"

"Quiet Hans! Father, open the letter please." Edward pleaded.

The king opened it with trembling hands and started reading it. He let out a laugh of relief.

"It's a wedding invitation."

Some sighed in relief and others smiled.

Hans smirked and immediately interrupted Edward who was going to say something.

"So the queen has finally found someone to thaw her?"

The king looked at him, dead serious.

"No. Princess Anna is getting married."

Hans choked on his wine, trying his best to conceal a coughing fit but failing miserably. Anna was getting married? When? With whom?

"It says that she is to be married to Kristoff Bjorman, the Ice Master and Deliverer?!"

Edward looked confused.

"Is that a thing?"

The king shrugged.

"Apparently it is."

Hans stared at his plate. It was no big deal. He thought. It shouldn't bother him. He never cared for Anna. He never loved her. But the why did he feel so shocked and lost now?

"Looks like your princess didn't love you either Hans." One of his brothers said.

He looked at his brothers angrily and then stood up and left. He wanted to be alone. All this time he was trying to convince himself that he didn't care about Anna. He couldn't have loved her...Could he? They only had known each other for what? Five hours?

No, no, he didn't love her.

He had never cared for her. He had only wanted the throne.

At least that was what he kept telling himself.

* * *

The wedding day came and Hans stayed in his room reading. The invitation of course said that Hans was forbidded to go anywhere near the wedding. He really didn't mind.

He wouldn't go even if Queen Elsa herself had pleaded him to come.

Not that he was jealous.

It would be hard to watch it, that's all.

He didn't know why it would be hard to watch Anna being married to...Christian? What was his name again? What did she see in that ice deliverer anyway? He is not even a prince!

Not that he cared.

These days, he was working on a plan to become the king of a nearby kingdom but today..he didn't feel like planning or thinking..or doing anything for that matter.

He put his book aside and stared at the ceiling. Had it always been painted hazel? Like Anna's eyes? He could've sworn that it used to be white.

* * *

When his brothers came home, they told him what a great wedding he had missed and how beautiful Anna was. Hans knew they were saying these things just to get to his nerves. And it seemed that it was working.

Edward suprised him when he gave him a letter and a little candy from the wedding.

"This is for you." He whispered.

Hans looked at his brother, seeking for an explanation but Edward just patted him on the shoulder and left.

He rushed to his room and felt his heart racing as he opened the letter.

 _Hans,_

 _This isn't easy for me to write. I know that you never cared for me. I know that you never loved me. And I was really angry at you. I still am. But I also know how much you had suffered from your brothers. I know how being ignored can hurt you. Elsa was ignoring me for almost my whole life! But we are so much happy now! Today as you probably have heard I'm getting married. You of all people should know how much I wanted to get married and how happy I am that this day is finally here. I really am happy Hans and I wanted you to do me a favour. I'll consider it a wedding gift. Don't seek for revenge or try to be king. People won't love and respect you like that. Be kind and gentle. Well, maybe a little patient, too. You'll see, you'll find someone who will love you so much as much as I love Kristoff. Now you may wondering why I'm writing all this to you after all that you did to me and Elsa. It's just that, you were my first friend Hans and in one way or another I will always remember that. And I really hope that one day I can forget all the bad memories and only hold on to the good ones. Take care, Hans._

 _Sincerely, Anna_

"I think she could really make you happy, that girl. She seemed so good-hearted."

Hans hadn't realized when Edward had entered the room. He held back his tears so his older brother wouldn't see him crying. Why did this letter bring him to tears? It wasn't supposed to do anything! And he was supposed to throw it away and not to instead be so touched by it. Maybe he HAD loved Anna...but he was too focused to his own ambitions to actually realize it.

 _No! That's crazy._ He thought.

"It doesn't matter." Hans said answering both to his thoughts and his brother. He held the letter tightly as he went to the garden to get some fresh air.

Something changed inside Hans that day but he never admitted it.

Because he didn't care what that letter said. He didn't care what Anna said.

Because he never loved Anna.

He simply never cared.


End file.
